Who is Curtain
"So, have you heard about the serial murders 5 years ago? The murders of the mysterious Curtain? Would you happen to know who Curtain is, z y h r l l o s? Oh, you don't know? Let me tell you a fun story then..." It all began on the cursed date of 11 September 2019. Everyone in the small town of RevenLand was leading a peaceful life. Although not heavily populated, Revenland was a small coastal town in U.K, Europe. Then one night, one FATEFUL night, that peace began to crumble as a fierce serial killer, whose murders would go down in history, wrecked havoc on the poor town. A serial killer known as Curtain. That's when my life began to change. That's when I began to hunt this man/woman down. On that night, I was out with my friends. We went to the local shitpost pub to waste time away, the classic British way. Everyone stuck to their habits: Sisqu and Reido avoided drinking like it was the Plague I drank a few drops of the softest beer I could find Bob went to a dark corner and wrote about the life of Alfred Wegener, who died on his way back from Eismitte, Greenland in November 1930. A few hours later, everyone was tired. I asked Reido to lead me back home, as I somehow managed to get drunk with just one beer. We heard a few echoing footsteps behind us on the trip home, but nothing of importance happened that night. Eventually, I got home. The following morning, I got a call from Reido. "Who did you leave with last night?" he said "With you, noob" I replied "I didn't even leave the pub. Wait someone's knocking at the do-" Then he hung up. Later that day, I heard knocking on my door. I gently open the door, and to my surprise, it's the toothint policc. "What do you know about Reido, sir?" "Wh-what happened?" I asked, anxiously "We found him dead. And you sir, are the last person they talked to, what do you know?" "We were talking when he said he heard a knocking at the door, that's all I know, officer" "Did you hear anything odd?" "Nope" "Can you come with us at the police station, we'd like to ask more questions" And I went, unsuspecting of what they were about to ask me. The questions, were as follows: "Did you ever argue?" "Were you good friends?" I was surprised they asked me those questions, I told them that we had inoffensive arguments but we were really good friends. When I asked them why those specific questions, they just said that I'm on the possible list of suspects. "How!?" "Eye-Witness claimed to have seen you enter his house" I was shocked. I told them I was at home when the murder happened, and they insisted on the same idea. Although they considered the fact someone might have disguised as me, it's unlikely. Eventually, they released me, as they had no conclusive evidence. Later that night, I went to the regular pub everyone used to visit, and the whole group was mourning his death. But they ignored me. They pretended I didn't exist. They avoided me. I asked them why they were ignoring me, but to no avail. Eventually, Sisqu and Bob left together, probably going home. I went home. No footsteps behind me this time. I went and cried in my pillow until I had fallen asleep. I woke up the next day, after-noon. Sisqu called me like 10^100^100 times, and left a message. "What the fuck did you do to Bob" "Why did you kill him" How could I do such thing? WHY was I blamed? I didn't go out of my house at all. I called Sisqu, but he didn't pick up. Police paid me a visit, asking me about the second murder. I tell them that I didn't leave my house at all. I was confused, I was scared, WHY was I blamed for something I didn't do? The same routine as yesterday repeats, still to no conclusion. I didn't even go to the pub that night. I wanted to stay in my home, forever. The following morning, police at my doorstep yet again. I killed Sisqu, or so they said. I didn't. I told them that I didn't leave my home last night, but they said an eye-witness saw me going at the pub. They still haven't found any evidence against me, not even fingerprints. "Sir, do you have any twin?", They asked "No, I never had any twin.", I answered They let me go, figuring something else might be going on. The moon rises up yet again, I'm in my home, reading germanpastas, when I hear a knocking on my door. I sheepishly go and look through the visor, and I see an unknown figure. I can't believe my eyes... At my door... It was... Curtain was at my door. Just standing there, menancingly. I rush to the kitchen, grab the closest knife, and I hide. The door opens. But how? I've locked it, and the keys were inside! Loud footsteps is all I hear, they're echoing through the hallways. He's searching for me... Silently... Hours pass. Have I died yet? Am I alive? Dawn breaks, I come out of the closet. I'm alone, and unscathed. I found a note, on the kitchen floor, and it read: " I will haunt you. I will ruin your life. I will kill people, pretending to be you. Until you can't take it anymore. You'll end your miserable life, lol" I couldn't read any further, as the note was covered in blood. Years pass, murders happened every night in RevenLand, and the main suspect was I, but no evidence pointed to me. "And that is the story of Curtain, z y h r l l o s" '' '' "ALRIGHT EVERYBODY SILENCE, THE CONCERT IS STARTING" '' '' "Aren't you excited, z y h r l l o s?" '' '' "OUR NEXT MUSICIAN COMING UP ON STAGE..." '' '' "You're finally gonna see him..." '' '' "CURTAIN" '' '' "The man that ruined my life." '' '' The curtain falls.